BoyInterrupted
by Basement Hip-Hop
Summary: Paige, he's not sad...he's angry. Manny said in a fearful voice. Angry...how? Paige said as she approached her. As in holding a gun to Craig's head Angry. Manny said, and Paige's heart dropped as she ran out of the room.


**Title: **Boy.Interrupted  
**Author: **Taylor  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Songfic, Alternate Universe  
**Summary/Teaser:**  
_"Paige, he's not sad...he's angry." Manny said in a fearful voice._

"Angry...how?" Paige said as she approached her.

"As in holding a gun to Craig's head Angry." Manny said, and Paige's heart dropped as she ran out of the room.  
**Pairings: **Surprises, surprises.  
**Setting: **This is two years after Together Forever, and some changes has happened. I won't say what exactly has changed, but you should figure it out on the way that I write it.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own degrassi.

He sat across from Craig Manning, an angry look smudged across his face. He was the reason, that his life was hell at this point. He was the reason that he's had to cry himself to sleep, with What if's and Why me's in his head. He was the reason that degrassi had to become the depressing hellhole that it was today. He was the reason. Not his parents, not his changes, not anyone or anything. Craig was the reason.

"I'm really sorry...I would of came if I had known." Craig said sadly as he looked at him doubtfully. _"Yeah right Craig, you didn't even call back when I first told you."_ He thought.

"Craig, just be quiet, Okay? You said how sorry you were already...I really don't feel like listening to you right now." He said, as another tear fell down his face. He started to remember when he found her, lying on the kitchen floor, not a scratch on her body, but a opened and spilled bottle of pills in her cold, dead hands which used to have so much warmth in them when she held him. He remembered when he read her letter that laid beside her limp body.

_My Dearest,_

I can't take another day on this decrepit earth, so I have decided that my time has come to leave this place. Though I know it is a selfish thing to do, leaving your poor soul here alone, but this needs to be done. But please, when and if you find me, which I have no doubt that you will, please tell Craig that I'm sorry. For being a bad friend. Also tell Marco this, and Alex, and Paige too. And to you my love, I'm terribly sorry for being a horrible friend and lover. I hope that my leaving will not stop your world from turning. You have so much potential in you to have a bright future, so keep rising towards success...for me.

Ellie Nash---Yours Forever.

Tears flushed down his face as he remembered the promise that they made to each other, on the night that they decided to be with each other.

_"So, you'll be my partner. We'll be the best rock duo in the world." Ellie said to him as he strummed his guitar._

"Just you and me, baby? I mean, The White Stripes didn't last that long..." He said, and she hit his shoulder while laughing.

"Yeah, just you and me. We're not going to let Craig stop us from living." She said, and tried to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head so his lips would touch hers.

Craig stood up and started to leave, but in the heat of anger, he stood up.

"Don't you move." He demanded sternly as he stood in front of him and Craig looked at him as if he was mad.

"Jim, man I don't know what your problem is, but you need to cool it." Craig said as he tried to pass by him, but Jimmy pushed him against the wall.

"No! You listen! You killed her! You killed her!" The tears continued, and he reached to open the drawer, and he took out a gun and swiftly pointed it at Craig's temple.

-----------------------------

Manny was in the dining room, reading her magazine. She heard yelling from the study room in Paige's house, but she figured that it was just Jimmy and Craig fighting, but then she heard some slams and more screams, and Manny ran to the Study, to see Jimmy with the most depressed and angry face, and a gun pointed at Craig, who looked horrified, and was pinned on the wall.

Manny tried not to make a sound, as she ran out of the room, and up the stairs to Paige's room. She opened the door, and she saw Paige reading. Paige looked up at Manny, who was now crying.

"Paige! Jimmy..." Manny said between breaths, and sobs.

"I know he's sad. Just leave him alone." Paige said, and Manny rolled her eyes.

"Paige, he's not sad...he's angry." Manny said in a fearful voice.

"Angry...how?" Paige said as she approached her, and a loud pop rang through the house.

"As in holding a gun to Craig's head Angry." Manny said, and Paige's heart dropped as she ran out of the room and down the stairs. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, to see Craig hunched over, groaning. Paige screamed with tears streaming down her face, fearing the worst.

"Call the police!" Paige said to Manny as she came behind her. Manny ran to Craig, trying to treat him, while trying to use his phone to call the paramedics and the police.

-------------------------------

Jimmy ran down the streets swiftly, tears falling down his face, the gun still in his hand. He wasn't going to stop, until he got back what was his from the beginning. What should of been his since that day in detention.


End file.
